Paint bake ovens are used to expose a freshly painted products, such as an automobile, to a heated environment to dry or cure the paint. The vehicle may be exposed to radiant heat wherein oven walls are heated by heated gas so that the heat radiates through the walls and into the product passageway of the oven. Alternatively, the vehicle may be subjected to convection heat wherein a heated gas flows directly into the product passageway. Several problems exist with these types of ovens. It is difficult to uniformly distribute the heat in the ovens. This can cause uneven curing of the paint. Control of the flow of the heated gases further disrupts the uniformity of heat within the product passageway of the oven. Further, prior art ovens use the heated gases inefficiently and are costly to operate. Prior art ovens that were made from housings having several parts are difficult and costly to ship and construct on site. Presently, convection type ovens now employed often cause currents within the products passageways of the ovens that lifted solids from the oven floor, contaminating the finish of the newly applied paint.
Applicant has provided improvements to the paint bake oven art as set forth in applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 393,274, filed June 29, 1982, now abandoned and the continuing application thereof filed herewith, each of which discloses a paint bake oven having an inner housing, that inner housing having perforated walls to allow for the even distribution of low velocity gas flow therethrough. The oven comprises an outer housing and inner housing, the heated gas flowing between the housing walls through a gas flow passageway. The instant invention provides an additional feature for improving the gas flow through the gas flow passageway of the oven.